


relieving stress with sexytimes

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith, Established Relationship, I Tried, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Lance, i cant do smut rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Excuse me," in front of him is a humanoid male alien, his skin a light yellow, eyes a ruby red and a soft smile on his face, probably a worker at the shop, "can I help you?"Well, he thinks, it's now or never, Keith."Can I buy two bottles of lube, please?"In which Keith and Lance relieves some stress.





	relieving stress with sexytimes

**Author's Note:**

> my friend: write me some angst boo  
> me: i write sin not tragedies  
> my friend: ... you can't write smut dude  
> me, a competitive overachieving procrastinator: watch me bitch
> 
> a dare from my friend who says I can't write gay smut because I'm ace (biromantic more specifically) so I had to prove her wrong.

The paladins are doing their daily training drills, which consist of mind-melding, team bonding, fighting Altean's bots, and getting some of their ass kicked by said bots. Allura had been watching them with Coran, eyes filled with irritation.

 

 _They've been fighting for hours and only won a few matches_ , Allura observes, her hand moves northward to rub her chin thoughtfully. _Not to mention, they've been training nonstop and look like they're about to pass out,_ Allura thinks.

 

"End training sequence!"

 

Allura's voice rang through the training room, loud and with full command.

 

The paladins immediately stop their training, eyes moving towards Allura's direction.

 

"What's up, princess?" Lance asks, cocking his hips as his bayard dematerialized. "Did our fight impressed you so much that you wanted to congratulate us?" Lance's voice may be cocky but his body languange just says _"I'm tired, let me rest,"_

 

Allura mumbles "Hardly,", stepping down to where they stand, face scrunching and arms folded, "It seems like all of you are having a few problems," she lifted her hand up as Shiro opened his mouth, not wanting to hear their reasoning, "all of you have moved slower than usual, and although your teamwork has been improving, your combats and movement is foo slow, therefore I think it would be wise to —"

 

" _Wait_ ," Hunk's eyes widen, " _are you asking us to train harder?_ " his voice is filled with pure terror, remembering how crazy Allura's style of training is.

 

Hearing Hunk's sentence, all the paladins starts spout out their protests.

 

Pidge, who has her face planted to the ground, suddenly sit right up, moving so quick you would think she had been sitting all along, eyes twitched, smiling hardly, face screaming " _don't you fucking dare_ ,"

 

Lance, their local drama queen, lets out a full on wailed, pulling his hair in stress, immediately kneels, "Allura, why?" pointing his hand towards his boyfriend, he screams, "even Keith, our resident training boy had enough!"

 

The aforementioned boy is sitting next to Pidge, drinking the space Capri-Sun, face red and dripping with sweat. Noticing everyone's attention at him, he stops sipping the drink, "What?"

 

Shiro just looks like he wishes for death.

 

Allura clears her throat, "if you would let me finish," she looked at Hunk as she said it, "I was going to suggest for you guys to take a break, relieve some stress, having fun once in a while," she smiles.

 

Everyone's eyes are wide, even Coran wasn't expecting this.

 

"Wait what?" sensing Allura's glare on him, Coran nods vigorously, "why yes of course! What the princess said! There is a space mall just nearby, we could visit it tomorrow!"

 

Allura turns to look at Coran, "Coran," she started, "you do remember that you're no longer allowed to go to that space mall anymore, right?"

 

Coran smirks, "Then I'll just put on my disguise,"

 

Allura sighed, "Don't make me regret this," Allura turns back to the paladins again, who are still in shock, "anyway, be prepared tomorrow, we'll go there at the ... afternoon as you would call it," At that, she turns her heels and walks out of the training room with Coran beside her.

 

It was quiet in the training room.

 

"So," Pidge voice breaks the silence, "I bet 50 bucks we're going to be kicked out of the mall again," she smirked.

 

Shiro sighed, "What do you mean agai- wait nevermind, I don't want to know, let's just go now,"

 

• • •

 

"So," Lance started, his arm drapped on Keith's shoulder, walking into their room, "What do you wanna do there?"

 

"Hm? Where?" Keith looks up at him, a smile decorating his face.

 

"You know what I mean," pulling him closer with the arm that's on his shoulder, Lance poked his cheek, "I mean, at the space mall,"

 

"No idea, why?" They finally reached to their room and Keith scanned his hand to open the door, pulling Lance in and the door closed automatically.

 

Lance lets go of his hold on Keith's shoulder and starts to change his clothes as Keith slid out of his jeans, "Wanna go on a date?" he asked, rummaging through his thousands skin products, starting to apply it on his face as Keith sit on the bed.

 

They've been dating for ten months now, ever since the day where Lance accidentally blurted out his feelings towards Keith in the middle of their fight ("Bickering," Pidge stated, "you're bickering") and it took him a few days to talked to him when Lance started to avoid him, until Keith, the ever impulsive impatient guy he is, tracked him down and cornered him to say that the feeling's mutual. They talked through their feelings, and _boom_ , they're a couple. The kiss and make out, flirting in public (Lance), kissing in public (also Lance), declarating their affection towards the other (suprisingly Keith), hell, they've had sex already!

 

 _But going on a date,_ he mused _, well that never happen considering our job as the Defender of the Universe_.

 

"Keith?" His eyes snapped and he turned to the source of the voice. Lance is in front of him now, sitting next to him, eyes concerned, "Hey, are you okay?" His face is cleaned off the products, meaning he's already washed it off.

 

Realizing he's been daydreaming too long, he smiled in reassurance, "I'm fine, just lost in thought,"

 

Lance smiled in relief, which then turned to a smirk, "Daydreaming about our date?"

 

Keith's smile dropped a little, "Actually ...,"

 

Lance groaned, falling onto the bed, arm closing his eyes, "Oh, I hate that tone!"

 

Keith smiled apologetically, "I already promised Pidge I would go with her,"

 

Lance groaned harder, hiding his face with the sheets, "Oh, come on! My date is taken by a 14 year old girl?!"

 

Keith can't help it, the way Lance puts it is way too funny, he laughed, crawling next to Lance, pushing the sheets off his face, "Hey," slapping Lance's face lightly, he finally open his eyes, looking at Keith with disdain.

 

"I'm gonna make it up to you, okay?" he promised. Lance smirked.

 

"Make it up to me in what way?" he wiggles his eyebrows, a lewd smirk adorning his face.

 

Keith rolls his eyes fondly at him, "No, I'm too tired for this Lance,"

 

Lance laughs, "Okay, okay, I'm just kidding," a pause to think in consideration, "well, not really,"

 

Keith gets under the sheets and tuck himself in, face placed on Lance's shoulder, "Fuck off,"

 

He drifted to sleep as Lance chuckles beside him.

 

• • •

 

Keith is a liar.

 

They finally go to the space mall except for Shiro ("I'm just going to stay here, at the castle, taking a nap," a beat " _hopefully forever_ ,") and they split up: Lance and Hunk ("bro hang out!"), Coran and Allura ("We're going shopping," they said in a tone that reminds the paladins of Mean Girls) and finally Pidge and Keith.

 

As soon as they're out of sight of their friends, Keith and Pidge nodded and split, Pidge on a quest to search for a peanut butter.

 

( "Why do you think there are peanut butter here?"

 

"If they have a cow here, they must have them,"

 

"That doesn't make sense, also, why don't you just go with Hunk?"

 

"And let him take all my peanut butter I deserve? I don't think so," )

 

So here he is. Alone, not hanging out with Pidge, and is trying his best to stay hidden from his own boyfriend.

 

As Keith has said it, he is a liar.

 

He walks into a familiar store, making sure to look down if anyone looks at him, while also checking if there are any humans or Alteans nearby.

 

He's used to going to this store, although usually with Lance by his side, but he needs to do this alone.

 

"Excuse me," in front of him is a humanoid male alien, his skin a light yellow, eyes a ruby red and a soft smile on his face, probably a worker at the shop, "can I help you?"

 

 _Well_ , he thinks, _it's now or never, Keith._

 

"Can I buy two bottles of lube, please?"

 

• • •

 

Back in the castle, lots of bags are on the floor while the paladins are on the couch.

 

"Woo!" Lance stretches, throwing his hands up in the air, "it's been a long time since I've done this!"

 

Hunk grinned, "And the food there! Delicious!" before glaring at Pidge, "but of course, there is one greedy person here who refuses to tell me where she gets the peanut butter!"

 

Said greedy person just smirks, spoon on her hand and a penut butter jar on the other, "Never!" and scoop a spoon of peanut butter and eats it as she cackles.

 

Apparently she cackles too fast, as she soon chokes on her penut butter and falls from the couch, hand still gripping the spoon and letting go of the jar, hitting her throat. Unfortunately she falls in a fatal position and she soon chokes while winces at the pain on the floor.

Lance looks at Pidge and laughs at her form, before he smiles at Keith, "So how was your day? Any fun with Peanut Butter over there?" his tone is a bit bitter, probably still sad about not going on the date today.

 

After Keith purchased his ... stuff he immediately search for Pidge. When he found her, she had bought two bags of peanut butter, a victorous smile plastered on her face.

 

( "What did you bought there?"

 

"Fuck off,"

 

"Does it starts with the letter L and ends with E?"

 

"A Lance?"

 

"What, no! Does it starts with L?"

 

"A ... lasso?"

 

"Ooh, kinky,"

 

" _Pidge!_ " )

 

He and Pidge decided to just went to the arcade, winning a green and red alien plushie before they saw Allura and Coran running away from the security guard, holding lots of bags on their hands, with Lance and Hunk trailing behind. Hunk saw them and waved, pointing towards the exit.

 

"I guess that's our sign to leave," Pidge laughed.

 

Keith smiles and peck his cheek, "Yeah, it was fun,"

 

Lance raises his eyebrow, "What you got there, babe?" his eyes trailing to the at Keith's hand.

 

Keith just smirks, "Just something,"

 

Lance wanted to ask more but before he could, Coran rushes in to tell them that dinner is ready, and he soon forgets to ask about the bag in Keith's hand.

 

• • •

 

When Lance gets back to his room, he finds Keith already in there, sitting on the bed, clad in his black shirt and black pants. He's holding a red alien plushie and squeezing it, eyes glued on the toy.

 

_Fuck, he looks too cute._

 

His eyes averts from the plushie, finally notices Lance's presence, smiles up at him, "Hey,"

 

_Too. Cute. Ugh._

 

Pushing his bangs out of his face, Lance leans down and kisses his forehead, "Hey, cariño,"

 

Sitting next to him, Lance looks at the plushie at his hands, "Where did you get that?"

 

Keith looks down at the plushie, before lifting it up on question, "Oh, this?" He squeezes it again, "Pidge and I went to the arcade and won it,"

 

Lance pouts, "You sure have fun, huh?" He's not mad or annoyed at Keith for declining the date offer, he's just a bit sad that he's been too slow to ask him.

 

Keith stands up, taking his shopping bag and slips the plushie into the bag. He turns to Lance, smirking, "I told you I'd make it up to you, Lance,"

 

"Wait what? You were serious?" Lance's shocked face is too funny, he wishes he could take a picture of it.

 

Lance sees Keith throws a bottle at his direction, yelping as he catches it, "Oy, it could've hit my head, Mullet!"

 

Keith just rolls his eyes, "Just read the content, Lance,"

 

Lance eyes him suspiciously before reading the bottle. Then drops it as he realizes what the bottle is, mouth gaping and his blue eyes widen, looking at him in shock and arousal.

 

_Lube?_

 

 _Jesus_ , Keith is giving him a heart attack.

 

Keith looks shy now, _why is he shy? I'm the one who's having a heart attack here!_ , "Well," Keith started, "you've been very stressful lately and I realized that the lube is finished so ... I wanted to help you ...," his peachy face turns red tomato gradually, "yeah, I went to the mall to buy it for you,"

 

Lance eyes his body, eyes darkening, looking at him from head to toe before going back to his face, "Are you sure?" He needs a confirmation.

 

Keith closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and nods, opening his eyes with determination and lust, "Yes,"

 

It's the only answer he needs to pull him onto the bed, rolls over so that he's on top, kissing him fiercely.

 

Keith moans into Lance's mouth, loving the rough handling (he always has a deep appreciation towards that side of Lance, afterall). His tongue tangled with Lance's, drool dribbling on his chin, droplets of it falling onto his black shirt.

 

He wraps his arms around Lance's neck, pushing him closer, grinding their clothed hard-on to relief some friction. Lance moans and moves his lips lower, kissing his jaws before settling on his neck, kissing and sucking it making him moan loudly.

 

As Lance's lips are busy raining kisses on Keith's neck, his hands are also busy roaming his boyfriend's body, groping it lightly. He massages Keith's abs, receiving a moan from said man before pushing Keith's shirt upward.

 

Keith gets the message and Lance pulls away from the kiss, helping Keith taking his shirt off before taking his own shirt off too. He pushes Keith onto the bed and look at his work.

 

Keith's neck is littered with bruises and purple and red marks, his plump lips are red and swollen from their kiss and his face is so red. His eyes are half lidded, so dark he's not sure if he could see his retinas. In other word, he looks positively wrecked.

 

Lance raises his hand on Keith's cheek, thumbing it lightly, moving to stroke his jaw, before going to his neck to poke at the marks he gives. He snickers as Keith furrows his eyebrows at him, moving his neck away from his touch. He continues his journey until he stops at Keith's left nipple, fingers ghosting it, Keith's breathy moans going straight to his dick.

 

He left the nipples alone, making Keith whimper, and tugs his jeans off along with the underwear. Lance chuckles with pleasure as the dick stood straight, red from being imprisoned in the jeans. Keith's cock twitchs at the sound.

 

Lance touches his cock, loving the way it contrasts with his skin and slids lower until he faces with Keith's cock. His breaths fanning the cock, hands still rubbing it gently. He eyes Keith Jr lovingly before looking up at Keith, smirking, "I'm gonna suck this pretty dick of yours, cariño,"

 

Not waiting for an answer, he gives it an experimental licks before finally putting it in him mouth, sucking gently. He licks the tip of it, before sliding his tongue to his balls, Keith's moans encouraging him to lick and suck faster, his dick straining in his jeans.

 

Feeling Keith's head on the roof of his mouth, he uses his teeth, hands gripping Keith's thighs from moving too much. Lance moans as he feels it twitches inside his mouth, bobbing his head steadily.

 

Keith is in heaven, his handsome boyfriend is sucking his dick like a professional. He moans louder when he feels the tongue licking at his slit, face getting redder each second. Lance hums and sucks harder, using his teeth lightly, which is so good that he's going to cum.

 

"Wait, Lance, stop. I'm about to cum," is that his voice? He sounds so wrecked he doesn't want to know how he looks. Lance looks up at him and fuck, he better stop or he's not fucking him tonight.

 

Lance smirks as he released him with an audible pop, squeezing his head, making him whimper. He slids upwards again and kisses him harder, tongue tangling again before pulling away as fast as he comes. "Give me the lube," his voice is dark, scratchy from the blowjob, which makes it twice as hot as if should be.

 

With shaky hands, he passes him the lube, squeaking when Lance flips him so he lays on his stomach, showing his ass in full display as Lance lifts his ass up in the air.

 

Lance looks at the peachy, plump ass, taking one of the asscheek on his hand and squeeze it, earning a moan from Keith. He smiles dreamily, loving the soft globes. He leans down and kiss his neck, biting it lightly before kissing the shell of his ear, purring hotly, "I'm gonna wreck your ass, baby,"

 

Not wasting a moment, he immediately lubed his pointer finger and plunged it into Keith's ass, the moaning shriek he gives rewarding.

 

Waiting until Keith has adjusted to it, he thrusts his finger shallowly before putting in a second finger at Keith's nod, groaning at how tight Keith's hole is around his fingers.

 

Keith sobs as he felt the second finger comes in, "Lance, please, more! I need more, please!"

 

Loving the way he begs, Lance adds another finger, and groans at how Keith's hole just sucks him in, "Oh, baby, your greedy hole is so tight, my fingers can't even get out of it," he slaps Keith's cheek, moaning when he feels the hole clenches around his finger, "so good, such a good boy for me,"

 

Hearing Keith's moan at his dirty talk, he continues, "I love your hole, you know, That pink pucker is so cute, I'd love to fuck you with my tongue for hours, my fingers digging that thick asscheecks of yours, my name on your tongue as I taste every single thing of you," he emphasis each word with a hard thrust.

 

Keith whimpers as the three fingers scissors in him, "L-Lance don't-"

 

Lance ignores his pleas, continuing his dirty talk, he slids up again, nestling his face on the crook of Keith's neck, nuzzling it, his other hand pinching his right nipple, listening to all Keith's moans and screams and whimpers, "I'll suck your dick off as I finger you, maybe I'll plug a dildo there, letting it vibrates on your prostate as I suck you off, don't worry I'll let you cum," Then he whispers hotly on his ear, "but I'll bring you right back and continues where I left off,"

 

Keith cries, feeling Lance's fingers scissoring his hole, "Baby, wh-"

 

"But not today," he purrs at Keith's ear, thrusting his fingers harder, "today, I'm going to pound you so hard, you can't even walk for _days_ ," Keith moans at that and he smirks, kissing his neck and moves his hand from Keith's nipple to his hair, petting it gently.

 

As Lance combs his hair, he relaxed at his hold, moaning at every thrust. But then the thrusting stops, and Lance's fingers are rather ... searching for something?

 

"L-Lance what are yo- _argh!_ "

 

Keith moans loudly as Lance founds his prostate, thrusting at it hardly, hearing Lance's muffled, " _Bingo_ ," from his neck and thrashs around. Lance's hand, the one at his hair, grabs his thigh hardly, _it's so going to leave marks tomorrow,_ Keith thought giddily.

 

Lance doesn't stop, pistoning his fingers at his prostate, hitting it right at the spot, every noises Keith makes going straight into his dick, hurting it.

 

Lance finally lets go of his hip, pulling his fingers away from Keith's hole as he whimpered from the loss. Taking off his jeans and boxer, he lubed his dick and lifted Keith's ass higher, his back arching gracefully. He swallowed as he positioned himself.

 

"Ready?"

 

"Yes,"

 

Lance pushes his dick in slowly, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend. Keith moans as a hard dick finally gets inside him. Seeing this Lance pushes more of his cock inside, moaning when Keith's hole clenches around him and sucking him inside.

 

Taking each of the pale globes in his hands, he squeezes them before pulling it apart, to see Keith's pink asshole, wide and shiny with lube around his cock, he moans and thrusts himself inside harder, making Keith squeaks in suprise. Squeezing Keith's ass, he lets out a breathy laugh, "I love your ass," and kissing the cheeks lovingly, moaning when it clenches.

 

"Lance," Keith whimpers, "c'mon, faster, _harder_ ,"

 

Lance smirks, "Like this?" and pushes all of him inside, hard, making Keith moan very loudly, face burning with lust.

 

" _Yes_ ," he purrs, "more, Lance, give it to me,"

 

Lance stops his movements, making Keith whimpers at the loss of friction as Lance flips him around, taking both of his legs and placing it on his shoulders.

 

Looking at him, Keith asks, "Lance?"

 

Lance smirks at Keith's confused face, how he could make such face with red face and sweats gathering on his forehead he had no idea, "Beg for it,"

 

Keith eyes widen, "There is no way I would — _ahh!_ " he moans as Lance pushes his cock in, thrusting hard, before glaring at him.

 

"Hmm ... No? You wouldn't?" He smiles sadistically, loving how wrecked Keith looks.

 

Keith moans louder when Lance's cock brushes against his prostate, wanting more but refuse to beg.

 

"I'll wreck your tiny hole with my dick, you know, biting your neck to mark you, leaving bruises on your ass, maybe I'll cum in your ass so whenever you move, you could still feel me inside of you," Lance purrs darkly.

 

Keith's pupils _widen_ , eyes darkening, "Please, Lance! _Please, fuck me, fuck me,_ I want your cock, baby, _please_ ," his eyes are filled with tears now, from how aroused he is and the pleasure Lance gives him. And thinking how Lance would leave him here, alone and horny, if he refuses to beg.

 

Lance smiles lustfully and slaps his thigh, "Good boy," and starts to pound into him.

 

Keith screams, "Yes, _yes, yes,_ harder Lance, _harder_ , _arghh_ ," he moans appreciatively when Lance finally founds his prostate again.

 

Lance groans harder and thrusts himself in again, letting go of Keith's asscheeks and digs his fingers on Keith's thighs, pulling him towards Lance as he thrusts inside, hitting the prostate harder, making him clenching his hole.

 

"I'm gonna come, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum," Keith repeats like a mantra.

 

Lance rubs his weeping cock, thumbing it and coos at him, wiping the tears that falls onto his cheek, "Cum, baby, cum,"

 

Keith screams and white spurts out of him, and Lance swore when Keith's ass clenched around his cock.

 

Lance continues his thrusting as Keith blinks at him warily, kissing his cheek and lips.

 

Keith smiles up at him, face still red and hair clinging to it, "You know," he purrs, "I can't cum without your dick inside of me," Loving how Lance's face turns redder, he continues, "I love your dick," smirking sexily when he feels it twitches inside him, he looks at Lance, "I love how big it is, so perfect for me, always giving me what I want, hitting me right at the spot," Hearing Lance's groans and as his hips stutteres, he knows that Lance's close, "I love how you feel me up, sometimes I could feel it for days, baby," he smiles darkly as Lance looks at him, sweats gathering at his brows, " _Cum_ ,"

 

Like a chant, Lance cums, hard, Keith moans as he feels the pressure at his ass, feeling it filling his ass. Lance's dick softening inside him.

 

Lance keeps on thursting into him, although shallowly, cums squelching and some drips out of his hole before pulling out, slowly, not wanting to overwhelm him.

 

Keith's body relaxed, collapsing when Lance lets go of his thighs, pushing his legs off his shoulders. He heard rustling and the bathroom door open, and he feels a wet cloth on his pucker and he groaned in protest.

 

"Shh baby," Lance's voice is soothing, "I'm cleaning you out, ok?"

 

Keith lets him, too lazy to do it and because he's pretty sure he can't walk yet.

 

After cleaning Keith and himself, Lance gets under the sheets and wraps his arm around Keith's waist, tucking Keith's face under his chin, petting his hair.

 

"So," Keith leans his cheek on his chest, "is it good?"

 

Lance grinned, "Better than good," and pecks his forehead, "thanks,"

 

"No problem," Keith mumbles sleepily.

 

• • •

 

The next morning Keith limps onto the training room, his bite marks are, thankfully, hidden by the black spandex under his armor.

 

Allura looks at Lance immediately, "I said you could relieve stress, but not until one of my paladins can't walk!" 

 

Pidge looks at them, disgusted.

 

Hunk is happy but is uncomfortable with the subject.

 

Shiro looks like he needs more nap.

 

Coran looks proud.

 

Lance just smirks and winks at Keith, "Sorry, princess, but I have a promise that I have fulfilled,"

 

And Keith?

 

Keith is glaring at Lance, annoyed that he has to sit out on the training,

**Author's Note:**

> me: fuck it flops  
> also me: posts it anyway
> 
> also did you hear the trailer is coming out tomorrow? I can't wait for this UwU. Keith is coming back!!!


End file.
